


how it fell apart

by redstainedtoes



Series: what happened to us? [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Sad, but its mentioned, its just sad, okay so not actually juke, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redstainedtoes/pseuds/redstainedtoes
Summary: nobody was sure when sunset curve began to collapse from underneath their feetread the other two parts of this series first
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: what happened to us? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	how it fell apart

Nobody was sure when Sunset Curve began to collapse from underneath their feet.

Maybe it was when Luke threw out his notebook because there was so much missing from it that he couldn't bear to write on pages he knew should be filled. When he wrote three songs the day after the Orpheum like he had already known them by heart, when Bobby asked why he could only write songs about things that never happened and the earth-shattering response he gave was, "It's not about the music anymore."

Maybe it was when Reggie avoided the studio like the plague until he was dragged inside because _Reggie we have to practice._ When he stopped sharing a microphone with Luke because it felt like that spot was reserved for someone else, when his excitement dimmed and he spent his days the quietest he had ever been.

Maybe it was when Alex kept losing count during practice and messed up the rhythm of the song, slowing down at times. When he took less and less solo parts until all he became was the beat, when he spent all his free time at a local skate park, just watching everyone like they didn't know he was there.

Maybe it was stuck between the cracks in the pavement that only widened as they stepped on them on the way to each new gig. Maybe it was because the passion behind everything they had done wrapped up the four of them in something familiar that lingered around them, and despite knowing that they had each other they felt alone. Maybe it was when they abandoned practicing for laying together and just laid there wondering what to do next.

Maybe it was because Bobby never asked why, because how do you ask your friends where their spark had gone? When he showed up less often, when if he tried to leave sometimes Luke would pull him back and beg him to stay like it was their last moments together.

Maybe it was spite that kept them going, maybe it was the presence of each other, and they did so well. But behind closed doors all that was left of them were shattered remains, having given it all up for the music.

Maybe it was better this way, or maybe that's what they told themselves.


End file.
